TV Tokyo
| type = Kabushiki gaisha | foundation = Tokyo, Japan ( ) | location = Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo | revenue = ¥128,667 million (consolidated, March 2015) | operating_income = ¥5,001 million (consolidated, March 2015) | net_income = ¥3,089 million (consolidated, March 2015) | assets = ¥100,565 million (consolidated, March 2015) | industry = Information, Communication | services = Stockholding | owner = Nihon Keizai Shimbun (31.46 %) | num_employees = 1,422 | subsid = TV Tokyo Corporation BS Japan TV Tokyo Medianet | homepage = http://www.txhd.co.jp }} ) | location = Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo | industry = Information, Communication | services = Broadcasting, TV program production, etc. | parent = TV Tokyo Holdings Corporation }} | airdate = | callsign_meaning = | sister_stations = BS Japan InterFM | former_callsigns = Analog: 12 (VHF) (1964-2011) | former_channel_numbers = | former_affiliations = Independent (1964–1983) | effective_radiated_power = 10 kW (68 kW ERP) | HAAT = | class = | facility_id = | coordinates = | homepage = TV-Tokyo.co.jp }} is a television station headquartered in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan."Corporate Data." TV Tokyo. Retrieved on June 21, 2010. Also known as , a blend of "terebi" and "Tokyo", it is the flagship station of TX Network. It is one of the major Tokyo television stations, particularly specializing in anime. The station is partly owned by Nihon Keizai Shimbun. History TV Tokyo was established by the Japan Society for the Promotion of Science in 1951 and started broadcasting on April 12, 1964. A limited liability company, Tokyo Channel 12 Production, was formed for the channel on July 1, 1968. In October 1973, the name was shortened to Tokyo Channel 12 and it took over the broadcasting from the science foundation. A month later, it became a general purpose TV station along with Japan Educational Television (now TV Asahi). In 1981, it was again renamed, this time to Television Tokyo Channel 12. In 1983, TV Tokyo formed the Mega TON Network (now TXN) with TV Osaka, and Aichi Television Broadcasting. The company shifted its head offices from Shiba Park to Toranomon in December 1985. On June 25, 2004, the company assumed its current English name of TV Tokyo Corporation. After the digital transition, the channel began broadcasting on digital channel 7. On November 7, 2016, TV Tokyo moved its headquarters to new building at Sumitomo Fudosan Roppongi Grand Tower from its old studios in Toranomon. For its broadcast of animated programs, the network originally used a Circle 7-style logo. The current logo is a cartoon banana with eyes, a nose and a mouth which is bent into a 7. Related companies * TV Tokyo Holdings（ ） * BS Japan（ ） * TV Tokyo Broadband（ ） * TV Tokyo Music（ ） * PROTX（ ） * AT-X（ ） * FM Inter-Wave Inc.（ ） * IntaracTV（ ） * Nikkei CNBC（ ） * TV Tokyo America Inc. * TV Tokyo Medianet Broadcasting Digital *Call sign: JOTX-DTV *Remote controller ID 7 *Tokyo Skytree: Channel 23 Analog Analog Transmission ceased on 24 July 2011. *Call sign: JOTX-TV *Tokyo Tower: Channel 12 Television programs Television programs * TXN News * News Morning Satellite * E Morning * NEWS Answer * World Business Satellite * Yasuhiro Tase's Weekly News Bookstore（ ） Economic programs * Nikkei special The Dawn of Gaia （ ） * Nikkei special The Cambria Palace （ ） Documentary programs * Beauty giants （ ） * Solomon flow （ ） Information programs ; Daily * 7 Studio Bratch! * Ladies 4 ; Saturday * Ad-machick Tengoku （ ） Sports programs * Neo Sports * Winning Horse racing （ ） * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Europa League Anime * Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu(April 4, 2016) * A Penguin's Troubles * Alfred J. Kwak (1989-1991) * Aikatsu! ** Aikatsu! 2 ** Aikatsu! 3 (October 2014) ** Aikatsu! 4 (October 2015) * Aikatsu Stars! * Aikatsu Friends! * Air Gear * Aka-chan to Boku * AM Driver * Arata Kangatari * Asagiri no Miko * Azumanga Daioh * B-Daman Crossfire ** B-Daman Fireblast * Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (a.k.a. Baka and Test) ** Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Nii * Bakugan Battle Brawlers ** Bakugan: New Vestroia ** Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders ** Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * BakuTech! Bakugan ** BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Battle Athletes (OVA) ** Battle Athletes Victory * Beast King GoLion (a.k.a.:Hyakujuu Oh Golion) (1981-1982) ** Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (1982-1983) * '' Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' (1984-1985) * Beet the Vandel Buster ** Beet the Vandel Buster: Excellion * Beyblade ** Beyblade V-Force ** Beyblade G-Revolution * Beyblade: Metal Fusion ** Beyblade: Metal Masters ** Beyblade: Metal Fury ** Beyblade: Shogun Steel * Beyblade Burst ** Beyblade Burst God * [[Bleach (anime)|''Bleach]]'' * Blue Dragon ** Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows * Blue Seed * Bomberman Jetters * Busō Renkin * Captain Tsubasa ** Captain Tsubasa J ** Captain Tsubasa - Road to 2002 * Cardfight!! Vanguard ** Cardfight!! Vanguard（ 、TV Aichi） ** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit ( 、TV Aichi) ** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker ** Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate * Cardfight!! Vanguard G ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT ** Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z * Cowboy Bebop * Croket! ** Gag-Cro * Cross Game * ''Cyborg 009 (1979-1980) ** Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier (2001-2002) * D.Gray-man * D•N•Angel * Daiya no Ace * Dan Doh! * DD Fist of the North Star * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver * Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters * Dinosaur King (a.k.a.:Kodai ōja kyōryū king) ** Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure: Pterosaur Legend * Dragon Ball (2003-2006) * Dragon Ball Z (2006-2013) * Dragon Ball GT (2013-2014) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014-2016) * El Cazador de la Bruja * Elemental Gelade * Excel Saga * Eyeshield 21 * Fair, then Partly Piggy * F-Zero * Fairy Tail * Final Fantasy: Unlimited * Flint The Time Detective * Fortune Arterial * Forza! Hidemaru * Fushigi Yuugi * Fruits Basket * Full Moon wo Sagashite * Future Card Buddyfight * Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki (a.k.a.: King of the Classroom, Yamazaki) (1997-1998) * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger * Gensomaden Saiyuki ** Saiyuki Reload ** Saiyuki Reload Gunlock * Ghost Hunt * Gintama (2006-2010) ** Gintama' (2011-2012) * Gokudo * Golgo 13 (2008-2009) * Good Luck Girl! (a.k.a. Binbōgami Ga!) * Gosick * Grappler Baki TV * Gungrave * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * .hack//Roots * .hack//SIGN (2002-2003) * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ** Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W * Hamtaro (2000-2006) ** Trotting Hamtaro Hai! * Hayate no Gotoku! ** Hayate no Gotoku!! ** Hayate no Gotoku! Can Take My Eyes Off You ** Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi （ ） * Hikaru no Go * Idol Densetsu Eriko * Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko * Inazuma Eleven ** Inazuma Eleven GO ** Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone ** Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy * Infinite Ryvius * Initial D * Jewelpet ** Jewelpet Twinkle ** Jewelpet Sunshine ** Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—! ** Jewelpet Happiness ** Lady Jewelpet * Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl ** Jubei-chan 2: The Counterattack of Siberia Yagyu * The World God Only Knows ** The World God Only Knows II ** The World God Only Knows: Goddesses * Kamichama Karin (2007) * Kamisama Hajimemashita * Katekyō Hitman Reborn! * Kenran Butohsai (a.k.a.:Butousai: The Mars Daybreak) * ''Keroro Gunso * Kiba * Last Exile * Level E * Little Battlers eXperience (a.k.a.: Danball Senki) ** Danball Senki W ** Danball Senki Wars * Love Hina * Madlax * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Mahoraba * Mainichi Kaasan （ ） * MapleStory (anime) * Maria-sama ga Miteru ** Maria-sama ga Miteru: Printemps ** Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season * Martian Successor Nadesico * Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Matchless Raijin-Oh (a.k.a.: Raijin-Oh) * Medabots ** Medabots Spirits ** Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch ** Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Medaka Box ** Medaka Box Abnormal * Mega Man Star Force * Mega Man Star Force Tribe * Megaman NT Warrior * Megaman NT Warrior Axess * Megaman NT Warrior Stream * Megaman NT Warrior Beast * Megaman NT Warrior Beast+ * Minami-ke ** Minami-ke: Okawari ** Minami-ke: Okaeri ** Minami-ke: Tadaima * Mirmo de Pon! * Monsuno * Musashi no Ken * Mushiking: King of the Beetles * Nabari no Ō * Naruto ** Naruto Shippūden ** Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals * Natsume Yūjin-Chō ** Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō ** Natsume Yūjin-Chō San ** Natsume Yūjin-Chō Shi * Negima! Magister Negi Magi ** Negima!? * Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Noir * Non Non Biyori * Onegai My Melody ** Onegai My Melody - Kuru Kuru Shuffle! ** Onegai My Melody Sukkiri ** Onegai My Melody Kirara * One Piece * Ox Tales * Papuwa * PaRappa the Rapper (TV series) * Pluster World * Pocket Monsters (a.k.a. ''Pokémon) ** Pokémon: Pocket Monsters *** Pokémon: Indigo League *** Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands *** Pokémon: The Johto Journeys *** Pokémon: Johto League Champions *** Pokémon: Master Quest ** Pokémon: Advanced Generation *** Pokémon: Advanced *** Pokémon: Advanced Challenge *** Pokémon: Advanced Battle *** Pokémon: Battle Frontier ** Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl *** Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *** Pokémon: DP: Battle Dimension *** Pokémon: DP: Galactic Battles *** Pokémon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors ** Pokémon: Best Wishes! *** Pokémon: Black & White *** Pokémon: BW: Rival Destinies *** Pokémon: BW: Adventures in Unova *** Pokémon: BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond ** Pokémon: XY *** Pokémon: XY *** Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest *** Pokémon: XY & Z ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon *** Pokémon: Sun & Moon * Popolocrois * PriPara * Psychic Squad ** Psychic Squad: The Unlimited * Revolutionary Girl Utena * Robocar Poli * ''Rumic Theater ** Mermaid Saga (a.k.a.: Mermaid Forest) * Saki ** Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A ** Saki: The Nationals * Shakugan no Shana ** Shakugan no Shana Final (Tokyo MX TV) * Shaman King * Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi * Shugo Chara! ** Shugo Chara!! Doki (AT-X) ** Shugo Chara! Party! * Sket Dance * Skip Beat! * Slayers ** Slayers Next ** Slayers Try ** Slayers Revolution ** Slayers Evolution-R * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Soreike! Zukkoke Sanningumi * Soul Eater ** Soul Eater Not! * Spider Riders * Tamagotchi! ** Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream ** Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends ** GO-GO Tamagotchi! * Tank Knights Fortress (a.k.a.: Mugen Senki Portriss) * Tegami Bachi ** Tegami Bachi Reverse * Teletubbies * Tenku Senki Shurato * The Prince of Tennis ** The New Prince of Tennis (Aichi Television) * The Vision of Escaflowne * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Toradora! * Tottoko Hamutaro ** Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu * Transformers * Beast Wars II: Super Life-Form Transformers (1998-1999) * '' Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo'' (1999) ** Transformers: Car Robots (2000) ** Transformers: Armada (2003) ** Transformers: Energon (2004) ** Transformers: Cybertron (2005-2007) (TV Aichi) * Trigun * Kinnikuman Second Generations (2002) * Vampire Knight ** Vampire Knight Guilty * Viewtiful Joe * Virtua Fighter * Wedding Peach * Yaiba (1993-1994) * Yakitate!! Japan * Yo-Kai Watch * Yowamushi Pedal ** Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal ** Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ** Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * Yuru Yuri * Yumeiro Patissiere * Zenki * Zukkoke Knight - Don De La Mancha Variety programs * Kaiun Nandemo Kanteidan（ ） * Ariehen World （ ） * Yarisugi Kozy （ ） * Japanese General Honke （ 、TV Osaka） * Chokotto iikoto - Takashi Okamura & Hong Kong Happy project （ ） * George Tokoro's School is a place where I not tell （ ） * Takeshi's Nippon no Mikata （ ） * Moya-Moya Summers 2 （ ） * Muscat Night （ ） * Weekly AKB （ ） * AKB Kousagi Dojo （ ） * Valiety 7 ** OL saw dispatch! （ ） ** Gokujou dikara （ ） ** God-Tan （ ） ** Kira-Kira Afro （ 、TV Osaka） ** Kudamaki Hachibei X （ ） * Itao Roman * Ari-Ken （ ） * Shinsuke Minami DEKO-BOKO Daigakkou （ ） * ASAYAN * You wa Nani shi ni Nippon He ( ) * Little Tokyo Live (リトルトーキョーライフ Ritorutōkyōraifu) every Wednesday, around midnight Travel & gourmet programs * Ii-tabi Yume-Kibun （ ） * Drive a GO! GO! * Saturday Specia''l * ''Stay at the countryside? （ ） Music programs * Japan Countdown * Enka no Hanamichi （ ） * Yan-yan Music studio （ ） Movie & drama * Drama 24 ** Yukemuri Sniper ** Uramiya Honpo ** URAKARA ** Majisuka Gakuen ** Y. Brave and Devil's Castle （ ） * Theater Gold ** 24 TWENTY FOUR Season 5 Special programs * Sunday Big Valiety * Monday Premiere! * New year wide Historical play （ ，Every January） * TV Champion * Wang playoff gluttony （ ） * Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival （Every July） * Billboard Japan Music Awards See also * Television in Japan References External links * ** Corporate Information * Category:Anime companies Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies formerly listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Japanese-language television stations Category:Japanese television networks Category:Nikkei Inc. Category:Media companies established in 1951 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1964 Category:Television in Tokyo Category:Television stations in Japan Category:TX Network Category:1951 establishments in Japan